


The First Christmas

by writergirl3005



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Lois and Clark celebrate Christmas through various stages in their lives, from friendship to lovers and finally as a family. Rewritten fic.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. With Each Other - 2004

Clark tried not to let the news upset him. Christmas was coming, and it wouldn't do for him to be sulking about.

His mother had found out that Lois didn't have anyone to celebrate the holidays with. Chloe would be with her father in Metropolis, General Lane was off on some mission in some corner of the world and Lucy wasn't able to come. So Lois had been invited to the Kent family Christmas celebrations.

Clark did feel sorry for Lois for not having family around this time of year. But why did she even have to join the Kents for their celebrations? Couldn't she have celebrated with the Sullivans?

"Smallville, why do you look like you've swallowed a lemon? It's Christmas, no one should be grumpy this time of the year, especially not you!" The bane of his existence had arrived at the farm two minutes ago and had immediately started bothering him.

Clark forced a smile on his face. "Hi Lois, it's nice of you to join us," he said. "But why didn't you want to celebrate with Chloe and her dad? I mean, they are your family."

Lois shrugged. "Chloe hasn't had a chance to spend much time with her dad lately," she said. "I didn't want to intrude on their alone time together."

She smiled at him and added, "Besides, things would be so much more fun here at the farm. I get to tease you."

Clark could tell that Lois was really hurt by the fact that she wasn't with family this time of year, but she was putting on a brave face for the world. No one should be unhappy on Christmas. He really should try and cheer her up. "Well, since you are here this early, why don't you help me decorate?" he asked.

This got him a real smile from Lois. "Okay Smallville, I'll help you," she said. "But you better not try and catch me under any mistletoe." She made a face.

"Don't worry Lois," he reassured her. "That won't happen, I promise." He did intend to keep his promise, even if kissing Lois might actually be-

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He really didn't want to think of that right now.

Barely ten minutes into decorating, Lois insisted that they needed some background music to set the mood. She turned on the radio and switched to a channel that was playing non-stop Christmas songs (which, considering the time of year, was nearly all of them).

The two of them had fun singing along (badly) to the song and teasing each other about their lack of singing skills. The two of them were joined by his parents, who had pitched in to help. With the four of them working together, the farm was decorated in no time.

"That's the last of it," said Lois, wrapping the last bit of tinsel on the tree.

"Just the star left," said Mom, taking it out of its box. She turned to Lois and Clark. "How about the two of you put the star on the tree together?"

It was an odd request, but Clark couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Why not?" asked Lois, echoing his thoughts.

As the two of them placed the star on the tree, Clark saw a camera flash at the corner of his eye. He turned and scowled at his father who was holding up a camera with a grin on his face. "It was a perfect Kodak moment," said Dad.

* * *

On Christmas morning after breakfast, the group sat down to open the presents they had got. Lois spent quite a bit of time staring at her pile of presents.

"Is something the matter Lois?" asked Mom.

"Nothing," she said, biting her lip. At the look Mom gave her, she hesitantly said, "There isn't anything from the General," she confessed. "Not that I was expecting anything, we didn't really celebrate Christmas much after my Mom died, but I just hoped that this time things would have been different." She sighed. "Well, I guess some things do never change."

The Kents didn't know what they could say to that. There was nothing that they could say to make things better for Lois.

"Well," said Lois, pasting a smile on her face, "I still have all of these presents! I can't wait to see what I got!"

Clark, sensing that Lois was trying to lighten the mood, smiled and said, "Well, I do hope that you like what I got you. I went all the way to this speciality store in Metropolis to get it."

"In that case," said Lois, picking up Clark's present and setting it aside, "I'll save the best for the last."

She busied herself in opening her presents. Clark watched her, not wanting to miss her reactions to any present. He could open his own later.

His parents had gotten Lois a beautiful silk scarf, Chloe had gotten Lois a book she had wanted and her sister Lucy had sent a box of Swiss chocolates.

"Nice haul for this year," said Lois. She then picked up Clark's present. "Did you get someone to help you with wrapping this Smallville? You normally don't do such a good job of it."

Again with the teasing. Lois couldn't seem to go one day without teasing him for something or the other. Well, it wasn't as if he gave as good as he got. But he wasn't in the mood for teasing her back right now.

_What if she doesn't like it?_ he thought in a panic. _What if she thinks it's too forward of me to give her something like this?_

"Just open the present Lois," he said.

Lois carefully unwrapped the paper. It really was too pretty to be just ripped off. Underneath the wrapping paper was a cardboard box. There was the name of a shop written at the side of the box - but it wasn't one she recognised. She opened the box and took a bottle of perfume.

"Wow Smallville, this is great!" she said a wide smile on her face. She opened the bottle and sniffed at it. "Nice scent. Smells a little exotic, but I like it. What is it anyway?"

"Wild orchid," said Clark. "I think- well, it just seemed to suit you."

Lois smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. "I love it Smallville," she said. "Thank you so much."

It was now Clark's turn to open his presents. Well, at least the one Lois got him. It was a flat rectangular box. Clark wondered if she had gotten him a wallet or something similar. He didn't use x-ray vision to peek at his presents; he enjoyed having the surprise.

Lois had gotten him a lovely photo frame, but it was the picture in the frame that caught his attention.

It was a picture of himself and Lois; they were in the middle of a game of 'splash each other with the hose'. Both of them looked as if they were having the time of their lives.

"Smallville, I want this picture to remind you that you can smile; that you can have fun. I know that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but that shouldn't all be of your life. You need some time to relax and have fun as well. So, will you promise me that you will do your best to be happy?" said Lois.

He smiled at her. "I promise Lois."


	2. Without Johnathan - 2006

It was the first time that Clark could be celebrating Christmas without his father. It just didn't seem right that they should celebrate Christmas this year. How could he? How could he be cheerful and happy when there was such a big gaping hole in his heart where his Dad used to be?

_And it's all my fault that Dad's not here anymore,_ thought Clark. He wondered how Mom could still look at him and not feel any disgust or anger or hate. Maybe that's why she spends so much time at the Senator's office these days - just to get away from him.

What was worse was the prospect of spending the holidays mostly by himself. Everyone was so busy this year; too busy to drop by the farm and spend time with him. Chloe and Jimmy with the Daily Planet, Lois and Oliver with each other and Mom with Senate duties.

He didn't even consider Lex and Lana. With the way his relationship with them was, they wouldn't be caught dead coming within a five mile radius of the farm.

Clark supposed that he should get used to the loneliness. It was after all, what he was destined to be. Who in their right minds would even want to spend time with an alien freak?

He had tried to decorate the farm, but he had stopped halfway through. What was the point if nobody was going to be around to celebrate?

Even Shelby had picked up on the atmosphere. The dog was flopped into a corner, looking rather listless. He let out a small whine as he spotted Clark.

"I know buddy," said Clark, patting Shelby. "Christmas isn't going to be much fun with just the two of us."

It was then he heard the rumble of a car coming down the road to the farmhouse. A smile formed on Clark's face as he heard a familiar heartbeat. Lois was coming down to the farm. It would be nice to have some company over, even if Lois was only going to stay for a short while. She somehow always managed to cheer him up.

Shelby clearly shared his enthusiasm for the arriving guest. The dog perked up and quickly bounded out the door to greet Lois, joyfully barking.

"Whoa there! Down boy! This is a new blouse and I don't want it messed up so soon!" yelled Lois.

She walked into the farmhouse with a much happier Shelby in tow.

"Lois, hi," said Clark, pulling her into a hug. "You should have told me that you were coming down to the farm."

"It was an impulse decision Smallville," she said. "I thought that I would spend the holidays with you this year."

Clark's smile faltered. "Aren't you supposed to be spending Christmas with Oliver?"

The corners of Lois' mouth turned downwards into a frown. "Apparently something came up at his company; some urgent business that he just couldn't put off. So rather than be by myself, I decided to come here. I thought that you might need some cheering up."

Clark pasted a smile on his face. "Thank you so much Lois. I'm happy you're here." Inwardly, he was seething. He strongly suspected that the 'urgent business' that had occupied Oliver was hero work.

Clark couldn't understand why Oliver could abandon Lois just like that, and that too on Christmas. But a part of him was glad that he wouldn't have to be alone for the holidays.

"Come on, Smallillve, let's get to work," said Lois. "There's a lot of things that we need to do if we want the farm to be in tip-top shape for Christmas."

Clark nodded and joined her, his heart already lighter from her presence.

As per tradition, they played Christmas carols as they worked. Soon, they had finished decorating, all that was left was the star on the tree.

"Let's do it like we always do Smallville," said Lois.

"We have only done this twice, and already you're saying always?" Clark asked.

Lois grinned. "Well, with this, it'll be three times. And third times the charm, as they say. After this, it'll be a tradition. And then we can put the 'always' part in."

The two of them picked up the star and put it on the tree. And in that moment, Clark realised that the two of them would always be there for each other, no matter what.

* * *

Their Christmas celebration was much smaller this time around with only three people in attendance. The loss of Johnathan Kent hung over them like a shroud, and no one was really in the mood to celebrate much.

Mom went to bed shortly after dinner, leaving Clark and Lois to their own devices. The two of them quickly decided on a Christmas movie marathon. They were watching It's A Wonderful Life; and about the time when George saw his brother's grave, Calrk paused the movie. He turned to Lois, desperate to ask her something.

"Lois, have you ever wondered what the world would be like without you in it?"

There was worry in her eyes. "I can't say that I have Clark," she said. She rubbed circles in his back. "But you have, haven't you?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, I have. And I really think the world would be better off without me in it."

If he hadn't existed, there wouldn't have been any need for Jor-El and Lara to send anyone to Earth. That meant that there wouldn't have been a meteor shower. So many lives would have been spared that way. So much misery could have been avoided.

His parents could have adopted a nice, normal child. Things wouldn't have been so difficult for them.

But most of all, his father would have been alive.

"You really can't believe that," said Lois aghast.

His lips pursed, Clark nodded. "I really do believe that Lois," he muttered. He froze in his seat, waiting to see how Lois would react to this.

Suddenly he felt himself being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Lois (Well, it would have been a bone-crushing hug if he was human).

"I'm really sorry that you feel that way Clark," she said. "And I don't know what I could say to convince you that it's not true. You're such a good person Clark, and you do your best to help people to save them even when they don't deserve it. There are so many people who are still alive today because of you. Me included.

"And even if that wasn't true, you bring joy into other's lives. You make things better just by being there for them. So no, I do believe that the world will be worse off if you weren't in it."

Her words were like a balm on his soul. Clark did his best to stop the tears from spilling, but he was unsuccessful. Lois said nothing; she just held him and offered him words of comfort as he cried into her shoulder.

He had no idea how long they were in that position. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It was in a place where time had little to no meaning.

But at the end of it, Clark felt much better. He felt lightened as if the burdens that he carried weren't as heavy.

"Feel better?" Lois asked him, a small smile on her face.

He nodded.

"You shouldn't bottle things up Clark," she said. "You need to let it out once in a while. It will make you feel better. And remember, if there's anything that you need, I'm here. I always will be here to help you."

Clark swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Thanks, Lois," he said. His eyes darted to the television; the movie was still paused on George's anguished face.

"Let's finish the movie," he said.

They were silent for the rest of the movie. But for the first time in months, Clark felt that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He thought that given enough time, he could be happy again.


	3. As A Couple - 2009

It was just like any other Christmas at the Kent Farm.

The radio was tuned to a station that was playing non-stop Christmas songs. Lois and Clark were decorating the farmhouse together, with Shelby trying to get in the way all the time. His mother was in the kitchen baking, the farm was filled with the aroma of baked gingerbread cookies.

But this time, there was one difference.

Lois and Clark paused every few minutes to exchange kisses.

Their relationship was still new, and they were still on the high of being together. Nothing could bring them down.

Well, almost nothing.

Clark was worried about telling Lois his secret. She had been talking to the Blur for some time now, and he could sense that Lois was becoming closer to his alter-ego.

She took her role as the Blur's confidant and cheerleader very seriously, she wouldn't even tell Clark about what she had discussed with the Blur. She accepted that part of him, even when she had found out that the Blur was an alien.

But would she accept it if she knew that the Blur was me? Clark wondered. He knew that this was uncharitable of him. Lois wouldn't change her mind just because she found out the Blur was her best friend/boyfriend.

But there was a part of Clark that was still afraid of her reaction. It was one thing to accept that a person that you had never met was an alien, it was a whole other thing to accept from your significant other.

"Why the long face Smallville?" Lois asked, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's Christmas, a time for joy. Is there anything that's bothering you? You can tell me."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing Lois. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Anything that you'd like to share?" she asked, moving on to nip at his earlobe.

"Not at the moment," he said, enjoying the sensations of Lois' mouth on him.

She smiled at him and carded her fingers through his hair before giving him another kiss. "Anytime you want to share, I'll be here for you. You can tell me when you're ready."

It still amazed Clark how patient Lois could be. Despite her pit-bull-on-a-pant-leg tendencies, she let him tell his secrets only when he was comfortable. She didn't push, she didn't demand that she needed to know. It was so different from his usual experience that it was almost surreal. He still had difficulties dealing with it all.

"It's time to put the star on the tree Clark," she said, taking the star out of its box. "Both of us together, just like how it always was."

"And how it always will be," promised Clark.

They place the star on the tree together, just like they always did.

* * *

Clark sneaked off while Lois went to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon (she needed to catch up on her sleep after the gruelling week she had at the Planet). He wanted to do some shopping, but not in Metropolis.

He zipped across the Atlantic and reached France in a couple of minutes. Bart had told him about a lovely little shop in Leon which sold the most amazing cakes and pastries. (Well, after he spent half an hour talking about the cute girl who worked there).

Clark picked out a selection of pastries that he was sure Lois would like. Most of them contained chocolate.

Lois had woken up when he returned. She smiled when she saw the array of pastries that Clark had bought.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me exactly where you get all of this stuff Smallville," she said. "They're all so great."

Clark smiled. "I find these little out of the way places all over Metropolis," he explained. "The tiny shops that most people don't notice, but have some of the best food around."

"You're going to have to tell me how you keep finding these places," said Lois, taking a bite of a pain au chocolat.

"Maybe I will Lois," he said.

Later that night, after dinner, the two of them curled onto the couch to watch It's A Wonderful Life.

Halfway through the movie, Lois paused it and turned to Clark. "Do you still feel the way that you used to all those years ago Clark?"

Clark looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean Lois?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "The first Christmas after your father died, you told me that you felt that the world would be better off without you. Do you still feel the same?"

Clark was stunned. He hadn't expected Lois to bring it up; obviously, his words those years ago had concerned her. And it was gratifying to hear how she was checking up on him, trying to see if he was alright.

He smiled at her. "No Lois," he said. "I don't feel that way anymore."

She snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad to hear that Smallville."

The continued to watch the movie, basking in the glow of their love.


	4. As A Family - 2015

The farm was in chaos. Christmas decorations were strewn all over the place, Chris was chasing Shelby around the farmhouse, Jon who was just starting to crawl was causing his own brand of trouble, Lois and Clark were busy trying to bring order to the chaos, his Mom was busy getting all the cooking done, and Conner was using a can of whipped cream as a mic as he sang Christmas carols.

All in all, it was a regular day at the Kent farm.

"Conner, you can sing later. Make sure Jon gets back into his playpen and make sure he stays there until everything is done. Chris, stop chasing Shelby! Help me clear out this mess! Clark, are all the decorations been brought down from the attic?" Lois was getting a little impatient and frustrated with how much chaos that was occurring around the farm. So she decided to bring in a little military discipline.

Conner set the can aside, scooped up Jon and placed him in this playpen. Jon pouted for a minute before being distracted by his toys. Soon he was absorbed in one of his toys, pressing various buttons that made noises and caused the toy to light up in different colours.

With Jon occupied, Lois and Clark quickly delegated some of the more manageable decorating tasks to Chirs and Conner.

Conner had already celebrated Christmas with them before, but this would be the first time for Chirs and Jon.

Chris once again wanted to hear the story behind the holiday. He was so curious about this new planet that he was on, and he wanted to learn as much as he could about it. He was particularly fascinated by the 'Baby's First Christmas' ornaments that were placed on the lower branches of the tree.

One of them was Clark's, another was Lois'; there was one for Jon, one for Chris and one for Conner as well. Conner had appreciated the sentiment when he had first gotten the ornament, though he protested the 'baby' part of it.

Chris had been surprised when Lois and Clark had presented him with his own ornament.

"But why?" he asked them.

"You're part of our family now Chris," said Clark. "So you get an ornament as well."

Chris smiled, tracing the outline of the ornament. "Family. My family." He was still trying to get a hang on the English language, but he was doing much better now that he was when he first arrived.

Conner opened up the last box. "It's time for the star. We always save the best for the last." He handed Lois and Clark the star and went to pick up Jon from his playpen. "Come on, little guy. You need to see this as well."

His mother came forward, camera raised, ready to take pictures.

As per tradition, Lois and Clark placed the star on the tree together.

The family had dinner, sang Christmas carols consumed tons of hot chocolate and eggnog and finally settled down to watch It's a Wonderful Life.

Clark couldn't help but think of the way his and George Baily's lives were similar. Neither of them got what they wanted when they were younger, but what they did get was so much more valuable - a loving family.

And just like George Baily, with his family around, Clark felt like the richest man in town.


End file.
